Wand and Lace
by LadyLupin12
Summary: Lady Morgan Le fay is the direct descendant of the Black Fay. Through her birth, a long ago curse has been broken. A prophecy is made and she must now venture into the world, to help save the savior of the wizarding world.


**Hello everyone! I've moved this story here from my other account, BarefootLady. I will edit it a bit and continue it. Thank you all who follow this and continue to enjoy it.**

**The characters do not belong to me, they are all the property of the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Except the Le Fays.**

**Ive re-written some things and reposted them. Let me know what you think.**

Winter solstice, Wales

"You need to find your mate." Lady Corrigan Le Fay tried not to wince as she heard those words for the 311th time this year (she'd been counting). She continued to cut and separate lacewing flies and acted as she had not heard. Her mother, Lady Ariadne Le Fay had been sitting in the dungeon watching her with her twinkling blue eyes following her every move. Her mother was right of course. Her 44th year was almost done, and she had yet to conceive. It had been Le Fay tradition for a thousand years for the heirs to find a mate and give birth to the next Lady Le Fay by age 45. There had been no male Le Fays since the beginning of the curse. And never more than one child with the Le Fay powers. _The curse she thought bitterly. _How she wished it was over.

She looked to the corner and saw her 16 year old twin daughters Ivy and Iris sweeping the floors and dusting off bottles while 13 year old Daisy was trying to look inconspicuous while pickling ingredients. Their father, Marious, had been a squib so it came as a surprise when her twins had been born magical. Daisy, unfortunately took after her father and was born a squib. He had come exploring the few castles that were left all through out Wales and he had come to call on them wishing to see theirs. They had hit it off immediately and at the end of a month, she had asked Marious to stay. He had died 2 years ago and she still mourned him. Which is why she had delayed in finding a father for the next Le Fay. But it was time.

"You'll be happy to know mother, that I'm adding the last ingredient to the potion now. It will reveal the man that will sire my child." She said through her teeth. She hated that she had no choice in the matter. She had to continue the line. She heard her mother sigh behind her. Her mother knew why she had hesitated all this year. Her mother herself had had a muggle lover. He died many years ago, and Corrigan still remembered George, the sandy haired man with warm brown eyes. He had been very nice to Corrigan even though her grandmother, Helena and hated him. Her mother had another daughter, Rose, who was 10 years her younger and a squib. Poor George died of a heart attack the year Rose was born. Her mother had been heart broken and till this day, she still mourned him. She didn't know much about her half sister since her grandmother had sent her away.

In the old days, whenever a Le Fay gave birth to a squib, which really wasn't too often, the child was given up to a muggle orphanage. But her mother had refused to give her up. Corrigan knew that her grandmother Helena had been a cold and haughty woman. So when mother had given birth to a squib, she had stolen baby Rose the day of her birth while mother was still weak and given it to the past solicitor to get rid off. He had taken her up to an orphanage in London. Corrigan looked out the large window at the west tower, or what used to be the west tower. When mother had discovered what Helena had done, the fight was so terribly powerful, that the tower had been reduced to rubble. And Helena had died in the fight. She knew that that fact ought to repulse her, a daughter killing her mother, but in the Le Fay house hold, living with temperamental and powerful women, it was inevitable. It had happened many times since the curse was placed on them. Corri was very happy that her mother was so easy going, though she did have her days. She also knew that she herself was as temperamental as Helena had been, but she wasn't sure she could ever be as cold or calculating. It was probably due to the fact that both her and her grandmothers' sire had been from the same line of Slytherin.

Her mother wasn't able to retrieve her daughter because by the time the new solicitor, Mr. Slate had located her, she had been adopted by a nice muggle couple. Mother had kept track of Rose and when she was accepted to a prestigious muggle college, Rose was awarded a VERY large and generous scholarship by Le Fay Bookstores. Or that's what grandmothers' solicitor had told her. She knew that her sister had also just gotten married to a muggle dentist not 2 months ago.

She dropped the last ingredients in and the potion turned a lilac color and she knew it was ready. Her mother got up and walked towards the cauldron. She noticed her daughters inching towards her as well trying to take a peek. She bent and took out her silver dagger from her boot. She made a quick slash on her hand and let a few drops drop into the cauldron. The potion hissed and turned a violent shade of magenta. She waved her wand and recited the first spell she had ever learned, handed down for over a thousand years. She leaned in and felt her mother do the same on her left. On her right, her daughters inched closer. The potion swirled quickly for a few seconds and then became very still and it rippled like a mirror. In the potion, she saw a very young man. He was tall and thin with wire rimmed glasses. He had black very messy hair, a long nose and light hazel eyes. He was younger than she would have liked. He was more than half her age. She muttered again with her wand and 3 words appeared. James Potter. Hogwarts.

"He's a child! He's still at Hogwarts." Exclaimed Corrigan as the image shimmered. Suddenly, there was a red and gold light that twined around the boy. She felt her whole body stiffen in surprise. He was of the Heirs line! She had thought that that particular line had gone dormant. But if this was true, then he was the key in ending the curse. **Finally**!

"He looks like he's of age Corri. And you know you have no choice. That is the father of your child. You know what must be done now. The curse will end with your daughter." Her mother gave her a stern look that somehow still seemed gentle. She gave her a small hug and walked out of the room. Yes, she knew what she must do. She vanished the potion and went to the ingredient cupboard. She methodically pulled ingredients down. She was expected to procreate with a man that was almost her daughters' age? _But oh, to be finished with this punishement!_ She started again on a new potion. The one that would make the boy remember nothing about the Le Fays and a fake memory would be implanted. She turned to her daughters.

"Call Slate. Tell him to get all the information regarding James Potter, currently a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I need him to get him to come and be here within the month. He knows what to do." Daisy nodded and walked out, while Ivy and Iris gave up on cleaning and ran after her. Her daughters knew what was happening and none seemed upset so she let them go.

She smiled at the thought of Daisy rushing to Slate. Le Fays owned many bookstore chains all over the world. They had enough gold to last them for her great grand daughter's lifetime but her grandmother had gotten bored and started the muggle business. Slate was a squib so they had nothing to fear from him. He was a great business man and ran their business without them having much to do. Daisy was interested in the bookstores and decided to go to a muggle school to learn how to run it. She was glad that her daughter would always be part of Le Fay even if it couldn't be magically.

She started brewing the potion and decided to stop fighting her fate. She would have a daughter, with James Potter. The future Lady Le Fay, that unlike the past ones, would not be bound to this castle.

**So there you go. This is the updated version and I'm hoping to update at least once a week. **


End file.
